


A Lesson

by mcmissiles



Series: TES Minifics [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: Earanwen has left her young daughter in the care of her favorite mortal. Llarala's lab defies childproofing, even against children who aren't the spawn of the Lord of Madness. Sometimes the only solution is to play along.





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a dialogue prompt from tumblr. Mostly just practice for actually finishing and posting my writing. Takes place a few years after the plot of Skyrim.

“Don’t touch the enchanting table,” warned Llarala, snapping her head up from her notes.

Margot glanced briefly at Llarala and continued her investigation.

“Don’t _touch_ it.”

Margot leaned over the table, studying the runes carved into its surface and the soul gem fragments scattered to its side.

Llarala stood and gently tugged Margot away from the table by her shoulders. “I don’t know what your mother’s rules are, but when you’re in my lab, you need to listen to me.”

“I was,” pouted Margot. “I didn’t touch it.”

“You need to _cooperate_ with me. Some of this stuff is dangerous.”

“Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.”

Llarala rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m too_ lame_ for you, Margot, but I think your mother would be upset if I let you get into the poisons.”

“I wasn’t looking at the poisons, I was looking at the ‘chantments.”

“Both of them are dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Margot glared up at her and stomped her foot. “Well it’s not my fault I don’t know! You never told me!”

Llarala sighed and raked her hair out of her face. “Alright. Do you want me to show you how it works, then?”

Margot dropped the pout and looked up, wide-eyed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She picked up a soul gem from a shelf on the wall. “Do you remember what this is?”

“Soul gem. You don’t let me near those.”

“Right, because you tried to eat—” She closed her eyes and smiled. “That’s right, a soul gem. And do you know what it does?”

“It’s got a soul in it?”

“It does. When a being dies, its soul can be captured in a gem like this one and used as a source of energy for powerful magic.”

Margot considered it for a moment. Finally, she looked up at Llarala with an expression of concentrated seriousness. “So if you die, I can use you to make a cool sword?”

Llarala smiled slightly. “If I die, I’m haunting you first.”

“You can’t haunt me from inside a sword!” laughed Margot.

“Watch me. You’ll be trying to fight a dragon and I’ll just start yelling in your ears! That’s what you get for trapping me in a sword, kid!”

“You wouldn’t do that!”

“Why not? I have to get back at you somehow, right?”

Margot laughed. “Okay, I won’t make a sword out of your soul, Aunt Lala.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” She laughed quietly and returned her attention to the gem. “Now, do you want me to explain how it works before I enchant something or as I go along?”


End file.
